Idol Pair of Changkyu
by Red AiRyu
Summary: This Changkyu two shoot ...
1. Chapter 1

_Mian untuk readers yang udah baca dua ff oneshootku. Aku adalah author baru disini,aku tidak tahu jika dokumen yang udah aku publish mengalami kesalahan. Lebih tepatnya semua tanda baca jadi sebagian menghilang dan spasi untuk karakter menjadi tak ada untuk beberapa part. Hal itu pasti mengganggu sekali bagi reader. Aku baru tersadar setelah menemukan beberapa review kalian._

_Gomawo ^ ^_

_Sekali lagi maaf,karena keterbatasan fasilitas yang ku punya._

_Aku tetap menerima semua kritik karena review kalian adalah yang paling ku tunggu._

Untuk jawaban kalian tentang **pertanyaan bahwa aku mentranslate ff -ooneshoot ku atau tidak, aku akan menjelaskan dengan benar bahwa tak pernah ada hal seperti itu. **

Bagi yang pernah melihat ff one shoot-ku di blog lain dengan author yang bernama beda. Itu juga adalah nama diriku saat aku mempublish ff jenis straight, kalian pun juga akan menemukan nama yang sama ketika berkunjung di blog _straight-_ku. Aku baru bisa mempublish disana,karena blog yaoi ku sedang aku persiapkan.

_mian jika aku meng-clarify semua disini. _

Sebelum mempublish ff chaptere,nikmati dulu Two Shoot dariku. Bangawoyo- RedAiRyu*

**Idol Pair of ChangKyu**

Kyu mengamati layar laptop milik sekali jika kalian mengira Kyu berada di dorm kekasihnya,Shim Changmin.

Kyu menghembuskan nafas kecewa saat membaca deretan kata yang tertulis dihadapannya.

**Kyu Pov**

Sungguh aku cemburu sekali. Kenapa setelah sekian lama kenyataan seperti ini tak bisa terhindari.

Benarkah mereka begitu dekat?

Apa aku yang tak peka dengan sekitarku? Padahal aku juga tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

Benarkah juga, jika aku yang terus menjaga kebersamaan dengan namja chingu-ku tak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi mereka.

**Kyu pov end~**

Sepasang tangan melingkar tiba-tiba pada leher ini tahu siapa yang memberikan kehangatan padanya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Changmin sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya disamping wajah kekasihnya dan pergi memandang apa yang sedang di lihat Kyu.

Changmin tersenyum,sedangkan Kyu terdiam menyembunyikan senyum kecut dihatinya sambil tetap menjaga pandangan ke arah laptop dihadapannya.

"Mereka memang hebat' puji Changmin kemudian.

Kyu masih tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menggerakkan kursor laptop untuk menjelajah ketempat lain.

Changmin kemudian melepaskan tangannya, ia berputar sedikit lalu meletakkan pantatnya pada meja tempat Kyu memandangi laptopnya.

Mata changmin turun untuk mengamati kekasihnya yang memang dalam kondisi yang lebih rendah dari posisinya.

"Sepertinya semua orang lebih tahu dari kita, jika mereka masih terus bersama." Kyu tiba-tiba bersuara tanpa memandang sedikit pun pada Changmin.

Changmin yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian memandang wajah namja chingunya," ne.. - mereka juga pasti tahu apa yang sedang kau baca sekarang. Hyung memang beruntung karena secara tidak langsung fans-lah yang terus menyemangati mereka untuk terus bersama."

"Apa jika kita seperti mereka, fans akan memperlakukan hal yang sama terhadap kita?" gumam Kyu sambil memandang wajah Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum melihat ke arah Kyu yang terdiam setelah penjelasannya berhenti. Kyu membalas senyuman Changmin padanya dan kemudian berpaling kembali ke arah laptop, " lihatlah banyak sekali cerita yang dibuat fans untuk mereka" tunjuk Kyu.

Changmin yang mendekat untuk mendampinginya, " wah..-Bahkan jumlahnya sangat jauh dari kita ya, Kyu?"

Kyu sungguh sedih mendengar kata terakhir dari pernyataan Changmin.

"Benar minnie~ Kita sangat jauh tertinggal..~" kata Kyu sangat pelan yang ia sembunyikan didalam hatinya. Termasuk pula wajah bahagia dan juga senyum yang sebenarnya adalah palsu karena bukan itulah gambaran sebenarnya sedang menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

...

"Ayo makan" ajak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Changkyu membelalakan mata sesaat ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya keluar dari kamar. Changmin tak mengerti, kenapa sosok itu bisa bangun lebih pagi mengingat hyung-nya tak pernah bisa bangun jika baru tertidur setelah jam 5 pagi.

o0o

Kyu menemani Changmin duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, ternyata kau bisa bangun pagi juga meski hanya tertidur sebentar?" goda Changmin.

Kyu mengamati seseorang yang sedang ditanya oleh namjachingu-nya.

"Ah..- Aku sudah merasa cukup segar .." kata Yunho disertai lalumelanjutkan makannya.

Changmin tersenyum, ia tahu apa maksud perkataan hyung-nya,"dia yang membangunkanmu, hyung?"

Benar sekali tebakan dongsaeng-nya itu,sebab kemudian terlukis senyuman untuk pertanyaan Changmin sebelumnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Changkyu mendapati senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah _'seringai' _dari wajah Yunho. Namja itu bahkan juga sedikit bermain mata didepan Changkyu sambil asyik mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya tidur ditempat lain lebih nyaman ya, hyung?" kata Kyu,yang lebih terdengar seperti _**skak-mat **_untuk Yunho.

Yunho pun tersedak dan Changmin segera menyondorkan gelas untuk Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"hyung ... - hyung ... - Kau harus lebih pandai menyembunyikan perkataan dan juga rasa senangmu agar tidak ada orang lain yang mencurigaimu."

"Aish.." gerutu Yunho yang kemudian namja itu tersenyum karena perkataan Changmin itu memang benar.

o0o

Yunho meninggalkan Changkyu di belakang yang berjalan beriringan di dalam gedung entertainment yang menaungi ketiganya.

"Hai ! " sapa Yunho pada seseorang ketika mereka bertemu di depan tempat latihannya.

...

Changkyu terhenti dan saling berhadapan. Perlahan keduanya melepaskan sebelah tangan mereka yang saling terkait.

"Hwaiting!" senyum Kyu pada Changmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan ditunjukkan pada namjachingunya.

Changmin tersenyum dan membalas hal serupa pada Kyu," Hwaiting!_ (Changmin bahkan mengatakannya dengan lebih bersemangat) _"

...

Kyu mengamati Changmin yang menjauh dan menuju ke tempat latihannya. Baru kemudian Kyu melangkahkan sepasang kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya.

o0o

Changmin dan Yunho berpeluh banyak sekali karena latihan dance yang sedang mereka jalani. Sesekali mereka berlatih sendiri lalu kemudian kembali berlatih bersama untuk menyelaraskan gerakan keduanya. Mata mereka juga tak lepas dari pandangan pada cermin besar dihadapan mereka yang berfungsi sebagai kamera untuk mengamati setiap pergerakan mereka.

Tak jauh beda, ditempat lain Kyu juga berkeringat dan menyudahi latihannya. Ia meraih handuk kecil juga air minumnya dan merapat ke sisi dinding. Sejenak ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya sambil meneguk air minumnya.

_**Kyu pov**_

Ku lihat hyung tersenyum setelah keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan berbicara pada seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Ne, Arraseo .. ~" aku melihat bagaimana hyung menjawab panggilan diponselnya dengan lembut.

Aku tahu untuk siapa jawaban seperti itu diberikan.

Saat itu kembali kutolehkan wajahku untuk melihat _**minnie **_yang lebih memerlukan perhatianku karena aku sedang membantunya memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum kita bertiga pergi untuk berlatih.

Meski aku memperhatikan Changmin namun pikiranku terus memikirkan satu hal.

_**Kyu pov end~**_

Kyu yang terdiam dan kembali meneguk air minumnya.

"Waeyo?" Siwon sedikit menendang kaki Kyu yang sedang diluruskan.

"Berhentilah mengusili-ku hyung!" kesal Kyu pada Siwon.

Kyu memang sedang tak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Beginilah jika sifat evil-nya sedang tak kambuh. Bahkan ketika hyung lainnya berada disekitarnya sedang duduk mengitarinya, ia bahkan tak melirik sekalipun.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Yesung memperhatikan dongsaeng mereka yang sudah merubah ekspresinya karena kesal.

"Yah!- Begitu saja kau marah. Padahal jika kau mengusiliku, paling kau hanya mendapat teriakan dariku. -Apa kau tidak tahu jika sikap usilmu itu diluar kewajaran?!" Siwon berkata lagi, hari ini namja berlesung pipi itu sungguh ingin menggoda Kyu.

Eunhyuk sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melotot pada Siwon supaya chingunya itu berhenti berbicara. Sebab Kyu terlihat semakin buruk, _salah-salah nanti Kyu lebih marah lagi setelah tersinggung dengan perkataan Siwon._

"Mian" Siwon menjawab datar dan terdengar santai.

Siwon melirik dan melihat reaksi Kyu yang biasa saja. Bahkan ia mendapati Kyu yang tak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakannya. Kyu juga lebih terkesan memalingkan arah pembicaraan dengan menurunkan pandangan dan mencari dunianya sendiri,ditengah dirinya melihat lekat botol yang dipegangnya.

"Sepertinya dia memang sedang menyebalkan hari ini!" kata Siwon pelan, Siwon terus tergerak ingin memancing kemarahan Kyu.

Bukankah dongsaengnya ini akan selalu bereaksi setelah terhadap hal yang menyinggung dirinya dan aka merespon dengan membalasnya. Siwon pun juga sudah siap dengan serangan balik Kyu.

Yesung yang mengerti tentang kondisi didekatnya pun segera mencairkan pertengkaran mulut yang mungkin saja akan terjadi diantara mereka," Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita menikmati menenangkan diri kita sejenak."

"Hyung,pinjami aku ponselmu"

Siwon buru-buru bangkit untuk menahan Kyu , ia sedikit kesulitan karena Kyu sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati tasnya.

"Ya! KYU! Jangan menyentuhnya!"

"Fuuh ..." dengan susah payah Yesung menghembuskan napas, ia benar-benar kecewa karena gagal melerai keduanya bertengkar.

Sedangkan EunHae menggeleng bersama dan kemudian melanjutkan ketenangan diri mereka.

o0o

Tangan Siwon menghentikan Kyu yang hampir membuka tasnya. Kyu segera menepis tangan hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai ponselmu?!"

"Kau ini pelit sekali hyung! Kenapa kau tak mau berbagi sedikit?!"

Siwon menarik ponselnya dari tangan kyu," Aniyo! Untuk apa berbagi denganmu?!"

"Ya, hyung!" teriak Kyu yang tetap ingin mempertahankan ponsel Siwon ditangannya.

Kyu masih bersikeras dengan pergerakan tangan yang terhenti,"Jika kau tak melepaskan tanganmu. Aku akan mengatakan pada Changmin jika kau menyakitiku dan juga aku akan mengadu pada Heechul hyung dan Kibum hyung jika kau tetap bersikeras ingin menggenggam tanganku padahal aku sudah memintamu melepaskan tanganku!"

Siwon geram dan akhirnya melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya pada Kyu.

...

" Hyung .." panggil Kyu menggunakan ponsel Siwon.

Siwon masih memandang dengan tatapan benci karena dongsaengnya yang berhasil merebut miliknya. Rasanya Siwon ingin sekali memberinya pelajaran. Siwon benar - benar geram dan hanya bisa memukul tembok. Setelah itu pun Siwon mengeluh karena tangannya sakit sekali dan dirinya juga masih belum berhenti mengibaskan tangannya yang telah digunakannya untuk memukul benda mati dengan keras.

o0o

Kyu yang menunggui Changmin dan Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan manajer mereka terlihat sibuk sendiri. Ia duduk sendirian dan melakukan sebuah panggilan dengan seseorang.

"Hyung.."

"Ye" jawab seseorang disana singkat dan terdengar lembut.

Sedikit hening hingga sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Kyu," waeyo, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah- hyung.. - a- apa kau punya waktu nanti malam?" Kyu menangkap jika orang yang sedang diajaknya berbicara saat itu masih memikirkan pertanyaannya dan tak mengatakan apapun.

Kyu terburu-buru menyambung pertanyaannya lagi,"ayolah hyung. Luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untukku ~ Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu ~"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang datang ke tempatku? Karena aku baru akan pulang setelah pukul 10 malam "

" Ayolah hyung~ Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang?Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu?~" pinta Kyu.

"Jaejoong hyung.. jebal~" Jaejoong yang mendengarnya mengerutkan keningnya tapi setelah itu tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Kyu.

"Ne, Kyu.- Eoddie-ya?"

o0o

Kyu membawa botol bir dan segelas kecil yang kosong di tangan kirinya.

" Untuk apa kau memanggil kita semua?" tanya Eunhyuk mengambil daging didepannya dan memberikan satu daging juga pada Donghae.

EunHae masih mengamati Kyu berharap Kyu akan mengatakan alasannya pada mereka.

"Apakah ini permintaan maafmu setelah kejadian tadi siang?- Ingat Kyu,jika kau ingin maaf dariku kau harus melayaniku dengan baik."

Kyu memandang tajam pada hyung-nya yang cerewet. Arah pandang Kyu juga diikuti oleh dua orang lain yang duduk bersebelahan tepat disamping kanan Kyu ,yaitu KIbum dan berikutnya Heechul.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kyu?" tanya Heechul

"Benar,apa yang dilakukannya Wonnie~?" Kibum terlihat ingin sekali mendengar alasan dari mulut Siwon.

Siwon melihat jika pandangan Kyu menatang dirinya,_benarkah jika hyungnya berani mengatakannya?_

Siwon juga menatap Kyu seolah ia _**menjawab jika ia tak takut apapun.**_

"Dia merebut ponselku tadi siang! Dan beraninya dia!" Siwon terhenti tiba-tiba untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang bernada tinggi.

Siwon tersadar jika ia meneruskan katanya,berati ia malah masuk ke jebakan dongsaengnya yang_ evil _itu. Siwon melihat jika _**evil smirk **_Kyu adalah senyum kemenangan dongsaengnya saat itu.

"Mwo?" tanya KIbum kembali.

"Hei,lanjutkan perkataanmu! Aku tak suka mendengar orang yang memutuskan perkataannya ditengah jalan!" Siwon yang tak segera melanjutkan membuat Heechul emosi.

"Ya! Gara-gara kau..!- Aish!" Siwon kesal pada dirinya yang menjadi lemah dan tak bisa melakukan pembelaan.

"Hyung, kau ini aneh sekali. Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" kata Kyu santai.

"Kyu benar Woonnie, kau itu aneh. Kenapa kau kesal jika Kyu hanya mengambil ponselmu?" kini malah Siwon makin kesal karena _Bummie-angelnya _justru berpihak padanya.

Rasanya Siwon ingin membenturkan dirinya ke tembok.

Pemikiran Siwon benar-benar ekstrim sekali. Tapi jika mengingat bagaimana pandangan orang saat itu. Dia sungguh menjadi korban si-_evil _Kyu,semua orang diruangan beranggapan jika Siwonlah yang berlebihan dan terkesan kekanakan karena tak mau berbagi dengan Kyu. Ditambah lagi ia terpojok dengan kata-kata _angel-nya._

Rasanya Siwon ingin segera menyiksa Kyu dan membuatnya jera agar tak lagi membuat masalah dengannya. Namun seketika pemikiran hilang karena pintu rumah Kyu berderit dan kemudian muncul wajah namja chingu Kyu yang diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Ya- Yunho. Oraenmanieyo?" sapa Donghae.

"Ye!" Yunho menyapa dan meninggalkan Changkyu yang masih saling berbagi botol bir di dekat ambang pintu yang baru saja ditutup.

Yunho memilih duduk disamping Donghae dan berkumpul dengan Kyu yang ketika melihat changmin langsung berhambur untuk mendekati kekasihnya yang membelikannya bir. Keduanya bersama - sama berjalan menuju kedapur.

Siwon yang mengamati kebersamaan Changkyu, berkata lirih dalam hatinya, " akhirnya si-penakluk datang juga."

Pandangan Siwon diikuti oleh Kibum, keduanya saling melemparkan senyum setelah Siwon berpaling dan ia tertangkap oleh pandangan Kibum.

o0o

"Lama sekali mereka" Heechul mengeluh dihadapan para chingunya.

Ketika semua mata mengalih ke Heechul,Yunho malah semua memalingkan untuk melihat Yunho dan meminta Yunho menjelaskannya.

"Kyu memang pintar sekali. -Dia ingin kita menjaganya. Mungkin saja jika nanti Changmin hilang kendali, ia bisa segera mendapatkan pertolongan dari kita." Yunho kemudian melanjutkan tawanya.

Chingu yang lain pun ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan yunho.

...

Didapur, dua gelas yang menampung sedikit sisa bir tergeletak berdampingan dengan botol bir yang masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Hasrat begitu menguasai keduanya. Ciuman perlahan bergerak dari leher berjalan lambar keatas. Hidung mancung yang mengirup dan mencium setiap jengkal kulitnya, itu pun tak kuasa lepas begitu saja dari kenikmatan. Keduanya saling menutup mata menikmati setiap sentuhan.

Meski mata yang tertutup namun pergerakan mereka seolah melihat dan saling melakukan tangan yang berada dibalik rambut Changmin, membuat rambut pemiliknya menjadi sedikit berantakan karena cengkaraman lemah. KIni bibir mereka kembali saling berlomba untuk merekuh dan mendalaminya. Kyu membelai lembut punggung namja chingunya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya setelah ciuman selesai dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya. Changmin pun membelai kepala Kyu lembut dan mendekap tubuh Kyu dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak di dorm ku saja?"tanya Changmin pelan.

"Aniyo. Karena ada tamu spesial malam ini."

o0o

Changmin mengikuti Kyu yang berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah gelas. Sedangkan Changmin membawa gelasnya sendiri dan juga botol birnya.

...

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kyu pada Changmin ditengah obrolan para chingunya yang tak dihiraukan karena ia lebih fokus pada sebuah janji.

"Hampir jam sebelas," setelah memeriksa jam ditangannya, Changmin mengamati kekasihnya yang terduduk dibawah dan berada diantara dua kakinya yang terbuka.

"Berikan ponselmu? Palli!" Changmin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan pada Kyu.

Kyu pergi meninggalkan Changmin untuk menelpon memperhatikan Kyu yang berjalan mendekati pintu, lalu setelah Kyu menghilang ia meraih gelas untuk meneguk minumannya.

...

"kajja" kata Donghae.

Kemudian Heechul dan Donghae lebih merapat pada Yunho yang berada ditengah mereka dan memegang ponselnya untuk mengambil foto. Beberapa kali mereka mengambil foto bersama.

o0o

"Hyung, eoddie-ya?"

"Kyu mianhae.."

"Aniyo.. kau jadi datang khan?" Kyu semakin serius untuk mendengarkan jawaban orang yang ditunggunya.

" Ne, akan datang kerumahmu,"

Kyu sungguh lega dan tak lama ia mematikan ponselnya.

**Kyu pov**

Ah...- -Aku kira dia tak akan datang. Aku tak tahu lagi,bagaimana jika hyung tak jadi datang?

Tapi sekarang aku senang karena ia memenuhi janjinya.

Kyaa..! - Aku tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Apa-apaan aku ini? -Aku rasa aku merasa sangat senang karena sungguh tertarik sekali melihat apa yang aku rencanakan akan berjalan sebentar lagi.

...

Mana hyung..? Lama sekali,jangan-jangan dia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat aku menelponnya tadi?

"Bodohnya..! Seharusnya tadi aku bertanya apa dia sudah dalam perjalanan atau belum!"

Aku yang tak sabar sejak tadi masih saja berdiri dengan gelisah di depan rumah dan berkali berbolak-balik tak berhenti untuk melihat apakah Jaejoong hyung sudah datang atau belum..

...

Saat aku berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke rumah. Aku mendengar ban mobil yang terhenti. Aku segera berbalik untuk ternyata itu benar..

Aku melihat senyumnya setelah keluar dari mobilnya.

Ia menghampiriku dan kemudian mensejajarkan tempat berdirinya denganku.

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali, ini sudah malam Kyu."

Aku segera memasang wajah tak suka ku ketika mendengar perkataannya," aku juga sebenarnya kasihan pada hyung. Aku tahu hyung pasti sangat lelah,tapi aku memang sangat ingin bercerita pada hyung"

Akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang keluar,aku tak punya mungkin aku mengatakan tujuan utamaku memanggilnya. Aku memang suka bercerita dengannya, ia selalu memberi saran yang baik menurutku. Kali ini pun, aku merasa hyung tak akan mencurigaiku.

Wajah Jaejoong hyung tersenyum dan kemudian aku mengajaknya, "Kajja hyung."

o0o

Kulihat Jaejoong hyung menghentikan sejenak dia ingin bertanya padaku kenapa rumah ku begitu ramai padahal jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam.

"Kyu? Kau mempunyai tamu?"

"Ani..ya~ Mereka teman-temanku hyung. -Ayo hyung"

Hyung pun mempercayaiku, ia melangkah lagi semakin dalam bersama denganku.

...

Jaejoong hyung terhenti dan aku pun yang juga mengikutinya berhenti tak jauh dibelakangnya. Aku melihat hyungku seperti membatu.

"Kemana Kyu?" aku mendengar Kibum hyung mencariku, aku sengaja tak bersuara saat mendengarnya.

"Dia sedang menelpon diluar." kata changmin.

"Kau tak khawatir, dia sudah disana cukup lama?"

"Dia hanya di depan rumah hyung. Dia tak akan pergi kemana pun" perkataan Minnie yang mencoba menenangkan Kibum hyung memang benar.

Aku tak tahu kenapa Jaejoong hyung tak segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku mengamati arah pandangnya. Hyungku ternyata mengamati Yunho hyung yang sedang berfoto sambil memegang bahu Doonghae hyung dan Heechhul hyung. Pengamatan sesaatku terhenti karena kemudian Kibum hyung bersuara kembali.

" Ahh! Ini khan sudah malam-"

Kibum hyung menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati aku dan juga Jaejoong hyung yang berdiri berberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Kibum hyung sepertinya surprise melihat tamu spesial malam ini. Setelah itu kulihat Minnie juga langsung bangkit dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang membuat Kibum hyung tak bersuara lagi.

Keramaian yang dibuat oleh ketiga hyung pun berhenti. Padahal sebelumnya mereka begitu ribut saat foto bersama sebelumnya. Mata Yunho hyung beralih ketika Changmin masih berdiri dan melihat keberadaan jaejoong hyung. Kesadaran berikutnya juga diikuti hyung lain yang kemudian melihat ke arah kami.

**Kyu pov end~**

o0o

"Apa kabar hyung?" sapa Kibum sambil disertai senyumnya.

"Oraenmanieyo, Jaejoong?" sapa Heechul kemudian dan juga disertai senyum pula.

"Annyeong hyung" Jaeoong juga tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan chingu yang lama tak dilihatnya.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu,tak ada lagi pembicaraan lain. Eunhae dan Heechul membahas tentang acara yang akan mereka lalui bersama,Sibum sepertinya sibuk dengan pembicaraan humor keduanya dan terdengar sesekali tertawa bersama. Changkyu juga bersama dan saling berbagi bir lalu melanjutkan saling menyuap.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong tampak tak mempedulikan apapun dan terus lekat disamping namjachingunya, mereka saling _skinship. _Namun dominasi dilakukan oleh Jaejoong, seperti ia tak ingin _yunnie_-nya lepas. Kyu sesekali melirik pada yunjae. Pasangan itu membuatnya iri,mereka yang tak ada disebuah klub yang penuh dengan musik berisik tapi keduanya tampak saling berbicara dengan menempelkan mulut mereka pada telinga pasangan dengan sangat intim sambil sesekali tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan,sepertinya mereka memiliki dua mereka sendiri.

"Kau ingin minum?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Baiklah,aku akan menunggu minuman buatanmu" jawab Yunho dan perlahan melepas kaitan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho sempat tersenyum pada kekasihnya sebelum namja itu beranjak meninggalkannya

...

"Kyu, kami ingin pulang. Ini sudah malam, " kata Kibum diikuti oleh Siwon yang juga telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Gomawo hyung. Berhati-hatilah" pesan Kyu dengan begitu manis pada hyungnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan agar aku juga berhati-hati saat pulang ,Kyu?" goda Siwon.

"Awas saja kalau kau membuat KiBum hyung celaka!"

"Berhentilah menggodanya Wonnie"

Siwon memandang Kibum," "

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya pada namjachingunya dan mengajaknya pergi.

...

Kyu yang terduduk di lantai dan berada diantara dua kaki Changmin kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kyu berjalan masuk ke dapur dan mendapati hyungnya yang sedang membuat sebuah minuman.

"Hanya membuat satu saja hyung" tanya Kyu yang mengamati Jaejoong sedang mengaduk satu cangkir teh.

"Aku sedang tak ingin apapun. Biar dia saja, pasti yunho lebih letih dari pada aku."

"Bukankah hyung juga baru saja selesai bekerja. Hyung pasti juga sangat lelah. -Diluar sangat dingin, bagaimana jika hyung juga ikut minum?"

"Sudahlah, aku memang sedang tak ingin apapun" jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sedang marah? Apa lebih tepatnya cemburu, hyung?" Kyu menyeringai tanpa satu kata pun yang terdengar dibalik punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hampir beranjak namun Kyu menghentikannya," sebenarnya aku memanggil hyung kesini untuk menemani Yunho hyung"

Jaejoong telah berbalik hingga ia bisa menatap wajah dongsaengnya itu,"Yunho hyung memang punya banyak teman. Dia sering berkumpul seperti tadi yang hyung kali ini, sepertinya Yunho hyung benar-benar terlihat lebih senang karena hyung yang menemaninya disini"

Senyum jaejoong terkembang dan diikuti dengan senyum Kyu kemudian.

...

Jaejoong keluar dapur dengan membawa gelas untuk Yunho. Kyu masih tersenyum sendiri setelah Jaejoong meninggalkannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Terjawab sudah khan, siapa _**the main cast **_di ff ini.*YAPP!

**main cast: changkyu**

**supporting cast : yunjae**

_" sebenarnya aku memanggil hyung kesini untuk menemani yunho hyung"_

_"yunho hyung memang punya banyak teman. Dia sering berkumpul seperti tadi yang hyung kali ini sepertinya yunho hyung benar-benar senang karena bisa melihat hyung yang menemaninya disini"_

**Idol Pair of ChangKyu_ part 2_**

Kyu terlihat bahagia,wajahnya tak bisa lagi untuk tak terlukiskan senyuman. Ia masih setia untuk melihat semua update-an terbaru dari laptop milik kekasihnya.

"ah,bahagia sekali" itulah yang digumamkan Kyu dalam hatinya.

Jarinya bergerak cepat untuk menegtik dan mencari tempat lain untuk memastikan sesuatu. Kyu kembali tersenyum setelah melihat page twitter milik seseorang yang dibukanya.

**Kyu pov**

Meski cukup lelah mengatur hasil yang kulihat sekarang benar-benar memuaskan untukku.

"apa yang kau lakukan satu bulan ini hyung. Benarkah kau sudah melupakan duniamu?" aku kembali bergumam sambil menyangga daguku sendiri dan memandangi laptop dihadapanku.

Rencana untuk terus mendekatkan jaejoong hyung dengan yunho hyung ternyata sangat tepat sekali kupilih.

Minggu awal memang akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari fans,tapi aku yakin sekali jika hyungku tak pernah akan membaca semua pesan di-_twitternya_. Dan perlahan,seperti yang kulihat sekarang.

Aku melihat jika tak ada sebuah pesan apapun yang dibuatnya di _twitter._

Aku telah menyiapkannya sangat rapi jadi hyung juga pasti tak curiga dan akan nyaman dengan rencanaku. Jaejoong hyung dan yunho hyung seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena berkatku mereka setiap hari bisa bertemu seperti dulu.

Tapi maaf melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan sekarang melihat jika angka fans kami meningkat begitu pula fanfiction yang dibuat fans untuk kami perlahan mulai naik. Mianhae jika kami akan sejajar dengan kalian.

**Kyu pov end~**

Kyu kembali tersenyum puas lalu menuttup laptopnya.

\^6^/

Changkyu berjalan masuk menuju ke dalam dorm Changmin. Kyu yang melihat Changmin lelah segera berinisiati untuk merapikan barang bawaan kekasihnya segera.

Changmin hanya melihat semua tingkah Kyu yang berbeda dari kebiasaan-_nya_. Setelah meletakkan tas Changmin, Kyu keluar dan menawarkan minuman.

"Kau ingin apa? -Dingin atau hangat?- Mungkin kau perlu minuman penambah tenaga? kau pasti sangat letih.."

Changmin hanya memandang heran dengan begitu banyak yang ditawarkan Kyu," berikan aku botol air mineral di lemari pendingin saja"

"Nde." kata Kyu nyaring dan menuju ke dapur.

.

.

Kyu kembali kemudian memberikan minuman pada namjachingunya. Changmin mengucapkan terimakasih dan mulai meneguk minumannya. Ditengah minumnya,Changmin terhenti karena sepasang tangan yang terjulur di kedua bahunya.

"Kau lelah? Aku kan memijatmu agar kau lebih rileks"

"Eum?" Changmin benar-benar menghentikan minumnya.

Changmin memandang kyu dengan botol minuman yang masih menempel Changmin ia tak mengerti dengan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Kyu padanya saat itu.

Changmin yang telah melepaskan botol minumannya," gwaechana?"

"Tentu saja. Apa wajahku terlihat tak baik?" Kyu yang tak mengerti tentang pertanyaan Changmin lalu memperlihatkan wajahnya agar diamati oleh kekasihnya.

Changmin tak menegerti apa yang membuat Kyu berubah menjadi lembut.-_Dan bukankah itu lebih mirip dengan seseorang._

\^6^/

Changmin sedikit surprise mendapati Kyu yang sudah berada di dorm-nya pagi dia sudah sibuk menata meja makan. -Melihat namjachingunya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arahnya,Kyu segera memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Changmin senang melihat perhatian ,meski makanan yang disajikan sudah pasti bukan masakannya.

"Jangan disentuh!" Kyu menahan tangan Changmin yang segera ingin mencicipi makanan yang dihidangkannya.

Changmin pun mengalah, meski sebenarnya ia berat hati untuk menarik tangannya sendiri. Kyu segera berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu dan kemudian membelai bahunya lembut.

"Kau belum mandi khan?- Sebaiknya kau mandi dan setelah itu kita makan bersama"

Changmin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya namun kemudian ia mengikuti ajakan Kyu.

.

.

Selama Changmin melakukan aktivitas membersihkan sibuk menata semua persiapan Changmin.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar Changmin Changmin yang topless dengan hanya menggunakan celana boxer-nya mendekat ke arah Kyu.

Senyuman Kyu menyambutnya, "minnie kau pakai ini saja.."

Changmin lebih mendekat untuk melihat baju yang dipersiapkan tak hanya baju,bahkan Kyu sudah menyiapkan selengkapnya. Hingga Changmin tersadar jika atribut itu menyamai apa yang dipakai Kyu saat itu.

Changmin tak banyak protes dan segera mengambilnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar"

"Ne" jawab Kyu dengan wajah bahagia dan membiarkan Changmin kembali menata dirinya di dalam kamar mandi.

\^6^/

"Ya,hyung kenapa kau mendahului kami!" Changmin sedikit kesal mendapati Yunho sudah makan lebih dulu masakan yang disiapkan Kyu.

"Jarang sekali khan ada makanan yang tiba-tiba terhidang di meja makan kita? Biasanya kita harus menunggu makanan datang hingga cukup lama sampai perut kita terdengar berbunyi."

Kyu membelai lembut punggung kekasihnya agar tak terlalu menanggapi celoteh hyungnya. Kyu dengan setia memegang lengan kekasihnya dan mengantarnya hingga mereka terduduk saling berdampingan.

"Cepatlah makan." kata yunho lagi

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu hyung. Karena makanan ini dipersiapkan Kyu untukku" Changmin yang masih kesal lalu memandang tajam pada yunho dan mengatakan semua kekesalannya.

"Sincha!" Yunho tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

Kyu merona mendengar pujian,hingga..

"Apa kau memasaknya?- Ah,aku rasa kau tak mungkin memasak Kyu"

Kyu merasa tak baik mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, changmin yang mengerti segera membelanya.

"Tak penting memasak atau tidak,hyung. Kyu sudah bersusah payah menghidangkannya dan kau juga menikmatinya seharusnya kau tak mengatakan seperti itu. Kau seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyu, hyung"

Yunho tertegun,ia menghentikan aktivitas melihat Changmin membelai punggung tangan Kyu yang menempel pada lengan atas Changmin.

"Gomawo, Kyu. - Sudahlah, ayo makan"

Kyu memandang yunho dan kemudian ia mengambil makanan untuk dirinya karena changmin sudah mengambil makanannya sendiri.

.

.

" cepat makan, karena setelah ini kita akan mengantar Kyu setelah itu kita baru berangkat ke tempat kerja kita" Yunho kembali berceloteh ditengah acara makan mereka.

\^6^/

Setelah latihan bersama chingunya di Suju. Kyu segera bergegas untuk mendatangi tempat kerja Changmin.

Kyu langsung masuk tempat rias TVXQ. Ia tak peduli dengan staff yang terlihat mengobrol sambil menata perlengkapan sunbae-nya. _Tepat sekali_,para staff sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan radio KBS dan beralih ke lokasi syuting untuk mv terbaru TVXQ. Sedangkan Kyu disana tampak sibuk sendiri dengan pakaian-pakaian yang dikeluarkan dari tas yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Setelah pengambilan gambar mv kita selesai,kita langsung pulang khan, hyung?"

"wae?- akhir-akhir ini kau selalu ingin pulang cepat,apa karena Kyu sedang banyak waktu untuk persiapan album terbarunya?"

"Kau ini hyung. Aku sungguh ingin istirahat karena aku tak ingin sakit.- Apa kau tak lelah,hyung. Kulihat kau selalu pergi dan pulang di pagi hari?"

"Aku punya banyak vitammin jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hyungmu ini. Aku tak akan mungkin sakit" kata Yunho santai

"Ahh. .arraseo" Changmin tersenyum dan disertai dengan anggukan."

Keduanya melangkah mendekati ruang ganti mereka.

Kyu yang melihat Changmin muncul setelah menarik namja chingunya untuk duduk bersama dirinya.

"Pakai ini" Kyu menunjukkan pakaian ditangannya.

"Tapi aku harus-"

"ayolah,baby. Kajja" Kyu sudah semangat dan menarik lengan atas Changmin.

"Baiklah~" kata Changmin melemah dan menuruti permintaan Kyu

.

.

Kyu membawa Changmin untuk pergi mengganti karena terlalu bersemangat Kyu menemani Changmin berganti awalnya ragu dan melihat namja chingunya yang tak mau pergi dan tetap ingin melihat dirinya berganti baju. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Changmin pun jadi hanya terpendam karena Kyu yang terus memaksa ingin menggantikan baju-_nya_.

Changmin menepis lembut tangan Kyu agar ia tak membantunya._**Tapi tetap saja**_, Changmin pun akhirnya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang di siapkan namja chingunya tepat dihadapannya.

Kyu pun tersenyum puas melihat Changmin yang telah selesai mengganti baju. Keduanya keluar bersama dan itu terlihat oleh yunho yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai membuat Changmin tak senang melihatnya.

"Hyung ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan,"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin, " apa kau mendengar jika aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Changmin terlihat kesal dan memberikan baju gantinya pada Kyu.

Changmin yang telah meninggalkan Yunho lalu diikuti oleh Kyu yang berjalan setelahnya.

\^6^/

**Changmin pov**

Ah- lelah sekali. Aku melangkah untuk dialah yang menjaga semua barang yang kubawa saat ke lokasi syuting.

Melihat wajahnya yang terus tersenyum,aku jadi sedikit melupakan rasa lelah.

Tangannya langsung memberikanku sebotol air mineral. Dia memang perhatian,aku memang sangat membutuhkan air sebab aku telah beraktivitas hingga banyak keringat yang aku mmerlukannya untuk mengisi lagi cairan ditubuhku yang hilang.

Kemudian aku terduduk, aku tak tahan jika harus berdiri pun kusandarkan untuk merasakan kenyamanan sebentar. _Tentunya juga -_meregangkan otot lelahku. Perlahan kurasakan ia memijat lembut dahiku yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecil. Kulihat pula senyumnya padaku. Aku pun membalasnya dan semakin memperlebar senyumku kemudian. Warna wajahnya kulihat berubah menjadi bersemu merah. _**Kya**_.. aku tahu jika dia senang dengan pujianku tentang perhatian yang diberikan olehnya untuk-ku

.

.

Kyu menahan tanganku ketika aku ingin mengambil kaus dari dalam keringat sudah mulai

kering tapi aku ingin pulang dengan kaus yang lebih kurasa itu pakaian yang akan nyaman digunakan,mengingat tubuhku sudah lengket karena keringat.

"Pakai ini" Kyu kembali memintaku mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang sedang ia pakai dan apkaian itu adalah pakaian yang kupakai saat aku baru saja eluar dari KBS.

Aku ingin sekali aku tak mungkin mengatakan apapun dan segeramengambilnya dari tangan Kyu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak tapi pasti dia akan kesal dan aku semakin menghabiskan tenaga lebih baik akulah yang mengalah.

\^6^/

Changmin merasakan keanehan dengan sikap Kyu 2 bulan memang merasa senang dengan sikap perhatian Kyu, namun ia tetap merasa ganjil seolah merasakan jika perhatian itu bukanlah berasal dari sifat namjachingunya.

Kyu yang dikenal Changmin adalah orang yang sangat cuek,ceria dan lebih sering disebut sedikit _***ehem!**_- tak paham dengan apa yang disebut _perhatian_. Tapi melihat sikap Kyu sekarang, seolah namjachingu- changmin sekarang adalah pribadi yang begitu mengerti dan bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan pasangannya.

_Please Changmin, bukankah Kyu menjadi lebih menyenangkan? _- Seharusnya Changmin bisa menerima perubahan Kyu yang menjadi lebih baik.

Changmin terduduk untuk menenangkan pemikiran yang mengganggunya seminggu terakhir. Ia terduduk dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang ia memejamkan mata untuk me_rileks_-kan pikirannya.

_**Changmin POV**_

Sudah lama kami bersama, aku perlahan mempelajari bagaimana kebiasaannya dan sikap seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan untuk menghadapi kebiasaannya. Hingga kini pun aku mulai terbiasa.

Sikapnya yang tak perhatian dengan sekitar dan seolah memiliki diri dan dunianya sendiri, juga dia yang bersifat terbuka meski banyak orang mengatakan jika ia bodoh karena mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak tentang responnya yang lamban terhadap perkataan orang. Namun aku tak pernah merasa jika perkataan orang tentang Kyu adalah sebuah masalah, mungkin aku tak terlalu mendengarnya karena kenyamanan yang telah kurasakan saat aku bersamanya**.**

**Benar sekali, **aku memang mencintainya dan aku bisa memahami itu semua. Karena itulah yang membuat kami tetap bersama seperti sekarang.

Aku memang baru menyadarinya, Kyu telah berubah. Aku tersadar jika ia berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku senang dengan perhatiannya. Dia selalu berada disekitarku. Menyiapkan semuanya, memperhatikan penampilanku hingga ia yang tanpa kusuruh mau bersusah payah membantuku memperbaiki penampilanku.

Bahkan aku merasa ini sangat lucu,karena kami memiliki kebiasaan baru yaitu memakai pakaian couple. Aku setuju untuk menurut padanya karena ini membuatnya senang.

Aku pun juga suka sikap manjanya, dia mulai membalas perhatian dan belaianku. Ia bisa berkata lembut seperti merajuk serta tangannya tak pernah lepas dari lenganku dan hanya terkadang kami bergantian mengaitkan tangan ketika berjalan -hari kami sangat menyenangkan dan kami melaluinya dengan senyuman.

.

.

Jika mengingat dulu yang terjadi padaku,aku begitu kesal karena Kyu tak mengerti jika aku menginginkan _balasan darinya._ Kyu menganggap jika aku akan menyakitinya karena aku mencium dan menyesap bibirnya. _**Bahkan **_dia pernah menjitak kepalaku saat aku mengunci pinggangnya dan tak mau melepaskan pautan kami. Namun sekarang Kyu yang terus menarikku,bahkan aku merasa jika Kyu ingin memperlihatkan kemesraan kami pada semua orang.

Aku pun mengikuti semua yang Kyu menikmati kelembutan yang kami ciptakan saat bersama. Setiap kelelahan yang aku dapat, selalu cepat pergi ketika Kyu telah menyentuhku.

Pandangannya yang dalam membuatku mulai merasa tak bisa mengontol darah didalam tubuh. Saat ia mulai mendekat, aku merasa darah panas menjadi naik dan aku mulai bersemangat. Pandanganku pun tak bisa lepas dari gerakannya. Hembusan napasnya perlahan semakin turun untuk mencium kulit leherku. Aku tersenyum melihat dirinya yang lebih mulai membelai punggung lama ia melepaskan _caranya_, kemudian akulah yanng mendominasi. Bibirku melesak untuk membagi sedikit demi sedikit saliva.

Kurasakan beberapa saat dia terdiam karena tak bisa berhenti,karena aku memang sengaja melakukannya,ia langsung memulai lagi dan kami tersenyum untuk memulai saling membalas kemudian.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mulai larut,aku sudah banyak menjelajahi lehernya dan beberapa tanda juga kubuat. Entah kapan aku tak tahu jika aku sudahmulai turun dan mencapai bahu_nya _ yang terekspose. Dia pun sudah sangat menikmatinya hingga wajahnya telah ditegakkan untuk mempermudahkan-ku merasakan setiap inci kulit yang ku_cium._

Ketika aku kembali tergerak untuk naik kembali keleher atasnya, sedikit kulihat seseorang berdiri dan melihat kami di ambang pintu kamar kami yang memang menahanku untuk menutup ketika aku saat itu tak terlalu peduli karena _panas tubuhku _yang tiba-tiba membuatku terus memandang Kyu yang mendekatiku.

Aku terpaku dengan menggenggam tubuh Kyu yang sedikit berantakan karena malu karena _hyung _ku lah yang mendapatiku sedang hampir bercinta. Mulutku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, Kyu yang akhirinya mewakiliku meminta maaf. Ia segera membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian memperbaiki pakaiannya asal-asalan.q

_"Mianhae - Aku tak hanya ingin mengambil kunci mobilku saja" _begitulah yang aku dengar dari jaejoong hyung. Aku tahu jika ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu apa yang sedang kami kerjakan.

_" Aniyo, hyung. -Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." _Kyu pun mengajak hyung menjauh dari kamar kami.

.

.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan perlahan membelai lembut wajahku. Dirinya pun juga semakin didekatkan padaku. Aku dapat merasakannya dan mengetahui keberadaan siapa yang berada disampingku sebab aku masih terjaga meski aku memejamkan mataku.

_**Changmin pov end~**_

\^6^/

Changmin yang sudah mulai membuka matanya kemudian dapat melihat senyum namjachingunya. Dia pun sedikit mengarahkan dirinya agar bisa memandang Kyu.

Tangan Kyu membelai lembut, terlihat Changmin yang menyukainya lalu tersenyum " malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama..?"

Changmin semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan masih setia mendengarkan kelanjutan dari perkataan kekasihnya, " aku mengajak yunho hyung dan juga jaejoong hyung untuk makan bersama kita."

Changmin mulai berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan sungguh mendengarkan ucapanku dengan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Kyu yang mulai melepas sedikit belaiannya dan memperbaiki duduknya, " aku sudah memesan..."

Changmin yang masih menatap namja chingunya dengan serius, tapi Kyu terlihat bahagia dan dengan santai melanjutkan lagi perkataanya " di sebuah hotel."

Kyu menghentikan semuanya termasuk senyum ketika Changmin membuka suaranya dan memanggil dirinya, "Kyu-"

\^6^/

**_Kyu pov _/ Changmin pov**

_Aku belum beranjak dari tempat yang ditinggalkan Changmin. Dia sangat kecewa hingga meninggalkanku._

_Benarkah jika aku telah melakukan kesalahan?_

.

.

Apa yang dipikirkan Kyu,aku sungguh tak mengerti- Ku percepat mobil yang kukendarai. Perkataan Kyu sebelumnya masih terus teringat.

Kyu mengatakan, "kita lebih baik. kita punya kesempatan bersama- ... semua orang juga mendukung kita. kita juga tak harus bersembunyi seperti mereka-... aku hanya-hanya ingin menunjukkan kebersamaan kita."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sungguh aku tak percaya mendapati Kyu yang sedang cemburu. Dia sungguh ingin kami bisa melampaui kebersamaan seperti hyung kami.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Melihat mereka,kebersamaan mereka adalah yang aku contoh.

Bagaimana mereka melewati semua bersama...

Bagaimana Yunho hyung menekan egonya...

Bagaimana mereka mengalami hal sullit dan mencoba untuk kembali bersama..

Rasa percaya diantara mereka, itulah yang ingin aku lakukan pada hubunganku sekarang.

Cinta yang terus tumbuh karena menjaganya bersama adalah hal yang harus kami lakukan, sama seperti mereka yang mencoba tak peduli posisi masing-masing sekarang dan tetap berada disamping pasangan yang dicintai.

**_Kyu pov _/ Changmin pov end~**

\^6^/

**C**hangmin berlari memasuki sebuah gedung. Ia tahu dimana harus mendapatkan hyungnya.

Yunho terlihat berjalan dan hampir mendekat ke arah changmin yang berlari semakin dekat ke arah nya.

Yunho yang menyudahi pembicaraanya dengan seorang melihat changmin yang terengah-engah dan berhenti dihadapannya, "kau menjemputku?"

Yunho hanya mendapatkan dongsaengnya yang mengangguk dengan lelah.

.

.

Aetelah membetulkan duduknya,Changmin melihat pada hyungnya," apa hyung tahu jadwal jaejoong hyung?"

" waeyo?"

.

.

Mobil Changmin segera melesat.

tak lama mobil changmin berhenti disebuah lokasi karena kali ini hyung-nya sedang pemotretan disebuah studio _personal_. Setidaknya letak lokasi studio yang berada diantara deretan perumahan, memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan mobilnya di belakang mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah lain yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat studio pemotretan.

Yunho segera menghubungi kekasihnya,Changmin memperhatikannya dengan gugup " kau belum selesai?"

"Ah-ne. aku menunggumu, kita akan berangkat bersama dan aku sudah ada di depan"

Jaejoong yang menjauh dari kru sedangmendengarkan lekat-lekat perkataan yunho, kemudian ia pun tersenyum.

jaejoong lalu berkata lirih, "aku akan menyelesaikannya aku,ne?"

.

.

Yunho telah menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya," Jaejoong hyung sudah selesai?"

"Belum" mendengarkan Yunho mengatakan itu,Changmin merasa lega dan menghembuskan napas beratnya.

\^6^/

Kyu gelisah dan terus menerus tak berhenti berbolak-balik. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya,ia kesal karena orang yang menunggunya tak menghubuginya dan bahkan tak segera muncul.

.

.

Changmin sedang menghindari sebuah mobil yang dari tadi sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan mobil itu muncul dan intens mengikutinya. Changmin yakin jika itu adalah_ stalker _yang mencari berita tentang hyungnya.

"Mian hyung," changmin berkata singkat dan kembali fokus menyetir untuk menghindari mobil dibelakangnya.

" kamu tak terlalu panik seperti itu" kata Yunho yang mendampingi kekasihnya dan duduk di kursi belakang.

Changmin berusaha sekali melepaskan diri dari _stalker _yang masih mengejarnya,tapi masih tetap saja gagal.

.

.

Ponsel kyu berbunyi, "ne, hyung"

jaejoong yang sedang menghubungi Kyu, "apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Arraseo,hyung" Kyu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kemudian menghubungi seseorang lain melalui ponselnya.

Jaejoong memandang kekasihnya dan kemudian tersenyum, Yunho membalas dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Perhatikan jalan dengan baik. kami ingin kau mengantar kami dengan selamat sampai ke hotel itu" kata jaejoong sambil disertai tertawanya.

\^6^/

Setelah sampai di hotel, changmin turun tanpa menampakkan kecurigaan. Ia keluar dari mobil dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam hotel.

Mobil lain yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang yang sedang mengamati Changmin, mereka berteriak dengan penuh diantaranya memukul setir dengan tangannya karena geram.

Namja itu marah karena incarannya tiba-tiba mereka hanya sekitar sepuluh menit kehilangan mobil changmin,tapi bagaimana caranya incaran mereka bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba..?

.

.

Yunjae yang masih berada didalam mobil Changmin, melajukan mobil sampai ke tempat parkir belakang. Yunho yang menggantikan Changmin menyetir mobil kemudian menghentikan mobil Changmin di depan pintu kecil darurat yang digunakan untuk keluar masuknya karyawan yang bekerja pada _restoran _dihotel itu.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dengan persiapannya. Secepatnya yunjae segera masuk ke troley yang biasa digunakan untuk menghidangkan makanan tamu-tamu vip dihotel,sebelumnya kyu sudah menutup semua sisi yang dapat dilihat dengan kain putih besar .Setelah kedua hyung-nya masuk barulah ia mendorong troley menuju ke kitchen. Kyu kemudian menambahkan hidangan yang telah dipesannya keatas troley.

"Gamsahamnida. -Aku akan membawanya sendiri karena aku ingin membuat kejutan" kata kyu.

"Baiklah" pelayan membiarkan kyu membawa troley tersebut.

\^6^/

"Hyung?" Changmin yang gelisah kemudian bertanya ketika mendapati namja chingunya yang telah menghentikan troley yang dibawanya.

Kyu menunjukkan pada Changmin jika ia berhasil membantu hyungnya dan membuat mereka hadir untuk acara makan malam yang dibuatnya

Changmin bisa bernapas lega dengan senyum yang kemudian berkembang.

.

.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya,yunjae mengerti dan mengatakan untuk tak membahasnya lagi.

"Mianhae.." kata kyu lagi dengan disertai menunduk dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudahlah kyu" perkataan Jaejoong melegakan untuk Kyu saat itu.

"Ayo makan,bukankah kita disini untuk menikmati dinner bersama.." perkataan yunho yang telah berakhir, barulah mereka mulai saling mengambilkan makanan untuk pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

"Apa kali ini kau juga mengikuti hyung lagi?" tanya changmin

Kyu memalingkan wajah,mata Jaejoong dan Kyu bertemu. Kyu malu hingga ia menunduk, Jaejoong tersenyum karena ternyata mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama yaitu ingin menyuapi kekasih masing-masing.

Kyu telah kembali menegakkan wajahnya dan memandang namjachingunya,"aniya- Aku memang ingin melakukannya"

Changmin lalu menarik lembut tangan Kyu untuk menyuapkan makanannya masuk ke mulutnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan melihat pada Jaejoong, tangan Jaejoong terjulur untuk menyuapkan makanan dari tangannya untuk Yunho.

Changmin berganti yang mengambil sendok dan menyuapi mengamatinya dan tersenyum,ia merasa senang karena dongsaengnya bisa mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

"Ya! -Kenapa kau makan sendiri,heuh!?" Jaejoong memukul punggung tangan Yunho agar namja chingunya menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Terus saja kau mengamati mereka! Aku ingin makan karena aku lapar!"

Jaejoong yang kesal segera mengambil piring yunho dan mendekatkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memakan sendiri makanan yang tadinya ingin saling dibagi dengan kekasihnya.

Yunho menahan tawanya karena melihat jaejoong yang marah dengan pipi menggembung karena menyuap terlalu banyak sambil berusaha menguyahnya dan tak memedulikan orang lain .

Changkyu tersenyum melihat ke hyung mereka.T_ernyata hyungnya juga mirip seperti mereka saat keduanya sedang kesal._

Mian jika ada yang membaca berkali-kali di-_part pertama _dan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari '_title' _ff ini.

_*_RedAiRyu _ part _: apa sekarang apertanyaan reader terjawab dengan _'part kedua' _yang telah kuselesaikan?


End file.
